and they lived happily ever after
by joywriter1980
Summary: a J/C story about the progress of their relationship


A/N1: This is a story my dear friend Ria mega huggles for being so kind and just because… :D

A/N2: I love the series 'Scrubs' to pieces! Well there's one of my favourite episodes where two characters spend a night together and as the episode moves on they, every now and then, switch back to this first day where everything was all sunshine and roses. As I was sitting around daydreaming one day I thought 'Hey! Maybe I could work this into a J/C story!'

Well this is what came out of it.

Thanks to Sira and elem for beta reading!!! Thanks a lot girls!

Disclaimer: Still the same Star Trek is owned by Paramount/CBS…

**And they lived happily ever after**

**Day one 0100 ****hours**

Kathryn sighed deeply as she snuggled against Chakotay. She brushed her fingertips across his face and drew invisible lines across his naked chest.

"Are you happy?" Chakotay whispered.

"Of course," Kathryn whispered back. "How could I not be?" she stretched like a cat, so that the bed sheets slowly slid down her body. "Happy and very, very satisfied," she added, grinning.

"Oh really?" Chakotay chuckled, as he rolled over and started to kiss her neck, sliding a hand down her naked front. "I think I can make you even happier."

**Day 7**

Kathryn yawned as she leaned into Chakotay, waiting for the Turbolift to reach the bridge.

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here and now. I think tonight we should actually try to _sleep,_" she laughed lightly.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Chakotay replied chuckling. "Or the night before…or the one before that …." he pulled her into an embrace and leaned down to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers, Kathryn pushed him away slightly.

"Computer, halt lift!" She commanded. "Listen, I know that I said otherwise the other night, but I still want to keep this to ourselves right now. I'm just not ready for everyone to know."

"But there's nothing to be afraid of, Kathryn. The crew will understand that we're together now. It was only a matter of time. I think they'll be happy for us!"

"But I don't want everyone talking and…I don't know. I can't explain it. I'm just not ready…" Kathryn trailed off.

Chakotay kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"All right, we'll keep this to ourselves a little bit longer. Just remember I love you and that everything will work out."

"I love you, too. Computer resume lift!" she ordered, kissing him lightly on the lips before she moved out of his embrace to stand next to him.

**Day one 0300 ****hours**

"So what do you think about children?" Chakotay asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Children?"

"Yeah, do you want to have any?"

"What?" Kathryn rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, giving Chakotay a good view of her naked breasts.

"Do you want to have children?" he repeated.

Kathryn laughed slightly.

"This is our first night together and you're asking me about children already?" she asked, a little astonished.

Chakotay caressed her face with his hand and lightly pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She had let her hair grow a little longer again and he was thankful for that. He always liked it when she wore her hair long and loose. For years, he had longed to comb his fingers through her long thick strands and now that he was finally able to do so, he couldn't get enough of it.

"I would love to have children with you. To see your stomach grow with life. Life that we both created", he continued. "A little girl with your hair and eyes, and stubbornness." At that, she laughed and swatted him lightly on one arm. He grinned. "And a little boy." He got a dreamy look of longing on his face. "I could teach them the beliefs of my people and you could teach them all about science. We would be a real family. Something to come home to every evening."

"Sounds wonderful," Kathryn admitted. "Yes, we should have children," she smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Day 30**

Kathryn stood before her desk and leaned forward to pick up a PADD as she heard Chakotay chuckling behind her.

"What?" She asked, turning around to look at his laughing face.

Well, I know what you look like naked … so …whatever you're doing now, I'm picturing you doing it…naked," he said, grinning.

"What? You're silly," she laughed.

"No, really!"

"Oh, really?" she said slowly as she sauntered over to the railing that divided her work area from the upper level where Chakotay sat on the couch. In a slow and deliberate move, she turned herself around, giving him a good view of her uniform clad body. Chakotay leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Oh yeah…I just saw all of it," he grinned, looking very satisfied.

She smiled and moved to the upper level. He took her hand and pulled her down to him.

"When will I see you tonight?" Chakotay asked.

"I have a meeting with B'Elanna at 1900. I think I can make it by 2000," Kathryn answered as she snuggled against him.

"What do you think about some pasta for dinner and a nice long bath with me afterwards?"

"Sounds wonderful!" she said and then got up. "And now go or I'll never get any work done here!" Laughing she swatted his hand away as he tried to pull her back on the couch.

He chuckled, stood up and pulled her into one more embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Day 60**

Chakotay felt the warm sun shining on his face and the slightly stony ground underneath the blanket he was lying on, as he slowly woke up. He had dreamed about home - not about Earth or the Alpha Quadrant specifically, but about Kathryn, him and the possibility of children. With a deep sigh, he smiled and stretched his still tired body. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as the bright light blinded him.

He slowly sat up and looked to his left where Kathryn lay, still sleeping and snoring silently.

She would never admit it, but she snored. I didn't happen often, and only very lightly. It was more a loud breathing than snoring, but she always denied it and he loved to tease her about it. He wondered if he should wake her up or let her sleep for a few more minutes. He loved to watch her sleep. Her face completely relaxed and the stress lines from another strenuous day in the Delta Quadrant disappeared. She looked so much younger and carefree.

He turned to his right where a big picnic basket stood. He was glad that he'd brought it with him when they'd found this remote spot. A nice little clearing in the woods.

After they'd arrived on Xeno and completed the trade for food with the Xenosians, he'd hoped for an opportunity for a little shore leave for Voyager's crew, and of course for Kathryn and himself, too. As it turned out the Xenosians were gracious enough to offer.

He opened the basket and started to remove its contents, laying them beside him on the blanket. He'd only packed light food. Some cheese, bread, grapes, champagne and he couldn't resist bringing some strawberries too. He grinned as he remembered their first night together. Life had been good to them since then for most of the time, at least on a personal level. He was happy and life could go on this way. It didn't matter to him if it was on Voyager or some planet in the Delta or the Alpha quadrant, as long as he was with Kathryn.

He decided, now that he had prepared the food, that it was the perfect time to wake Kathryn. Plucking a blade of grass from the ground beside the blanket, he leaned over her and tickled her face with it. She grimaced and scowled slightly, but didn't wake up. Chakotay laughed quietly and carefully moved to kneel over her, without disturbing her. He then leaned down and lightly kissed her nose before moving to kiss her lips. He could feel her waking up when she sighed and her lips formed a small smile. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. The kiss deepened, as his tongue played with hers. With a sigh, he finally broke the kiss.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered.

"Hi, yourself," she answered with a sleepy voice.

"How was your nap?" he asked as he moved off her and sat next to her.

"Wonderful. I feel like I slept for hours," she said as she stretched, sat up and looked around.

"I see you've already thought about our wellbeing," she continued, as she noticed the picnic laid out before her.

"Yes, I thought you might want to eat something," he laughed, as if on cue her stomach started to growl.

"It seems I could use something to eat," she admitted grinning.

He took two glasses and a bottle of champagne out of the basket, handed her the glasses to hold as he pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured them each of them.

After he had put the bottle down she handed him his drink and they clinked glasses.

"To us," she said.

"To us," he answered.

They both took a sip and Kathryn moved to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

"I'm glad we had the opportunity to get away from the ship for a while," Kathryn sighed happily.

"So am I," Chakotay agreed, as he started to kiss her neck.

"Chakotay?"

"Mmmh?"

"I've been thinking," Kathryn said as she titled her neck to the side to give Chakotay's lips better access.

"About what?" He asked as he took her glass out of her hand, put them down on the blanket beside him and moved his hands to the hem of her sweater.

"About us…," he stopped his attempt to pull her sweater over her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a slightly unsteady voice. He hoped she wouldn't notice it.

"These last weeks were wonderful. I don't remember the last time I felt so secure and loved. I want to thank you for that." she titled her head around and kissed his lips. "I love you very much and," she paused for a few seconds. "I think I'm ready to tell the crew now."

Chakotay stared at her for a few moments then broke into a grin and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me, Kathryn. No more hiding, no more holding back. I can show everybody now how happy you make me," he kissed her again and Kathryn turned and pulled him down onto the blanket. He was finally able to pull her sweater over her head and, as he trailed kisses down over her neck to the valley between her breasts, she added. "But the Ready Room is still off limits! Understood?"

He grinned as he pushed down her bra.

"We'll see…"

**Day one 0500 Hours**

"Strawberries?" Kathryn asked surprised as Chakotay, clad only in his boxers, crawled back into her bed carrying a small tray.

"Yes strawberries and champagne! I've always wanted to do this. Especially with you," he answered as he passed her a glass with champagne and put the bowl of strawberries between them.

"But what if I told you that I'm allergic to strawberries?" Kathryn asked with a serious face as she pulled the sheets higher around her naked body. At his shocked face, she poked him in the side and laughed "I'm only joking! I love strawberries!"

Chakotay grinned. "Just wait, I'll get you for that one!" He said as he took a strawberry and held it in front of her to take a bite. She took the fruit between her lips and leaned forward so that he could take a bite, too. He felt some fruit juice dribble down his chin and wanted to wipe it away as Kathryn closed the remaining distance and kissed him. He then decided she did a much better job in cleaning him properly, as she showered his face with kisses in the process.

As she trailed kisses down his neck, he rolled her over to hover over her; the fruits and the champagne soon forgotten as they started their intimate dance again.

**Day 150**

"Do you want another glass of wine, Captain?" Tom asked as he got up to order a new round of drinks from Sandrine.

A little startled Kathryn woke up from her daydream. "No, thanks, I've had enough Tom," she replied and tried to pay more attention to the conversation Chakotay and B'Elanna were having. Chakotay's hand was lying on the table, so she took it and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I want to talk to some of the crew, Chakotay. Would you please let me out?"

"Of course, Kathryn." Chakotay interrupted his conversation with B'Elanna, moved to let her out of the booth and kissed her on the right temple.

"I won't be gone for long," she promised.

As she made her rounds on the Holodeck, talking to various crewmembers, her gaze always fell back to Chakotay. Harry, had now joined the table and was talking animatedly to him. She sighed. What was wrong with her? She just didn't understand. She had a man she loved and he loved her. She should have been happy, but in the last few weeks an odd melancholy had befallen her and she didn't know why. It wasn't as bad as in the void a few years ago or the time her father and Justin died, but still she could feel her old dark demons starting to get to her again.

Maybe she was just imagining things but she thought it had started when she and Chakotay had their first big argument.

He had started to talk about children again. _Their_ children. Children she couldn't give him right now - not here in this quadrant, on this ship, where she didn't even know if they would even be alive next week. She'd tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't, or maybe just refused, to understand.

She sighed inwardly and made her way back to where Chakotay was sitting. Just as she was within hearing range, she heard B'Elanna say laughing: "…and then Tom actually fell asleep on me yesterday before we could even 'get on it'!"

Chakotay started to laugh. "What!? How could you Tom!? Well Kathryn and I aren't having this problem at least. While you two were too tired Kathryn and I had our little "fun-time" in the shower!"

At that, Tom whistled and slapped him on the back.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn was shocked. "How could you say something like that?"

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Holodeck, leaving her confused friends behind.

Just as she rounded the first corner she could hear the doors of the Holodeck open again and footsteps following her.

"Kathryn, wait!" Chakotay called. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head without slowing her steps.

"Just leave me alone please, Chakotay!" she said over her shoulder.

She quickened her pace, but could feel him coming up behind her. She really didn't want to talk to him right now but knew she couldn't escape him as she felt his hand grab her arm. She came to a sudden halt and looked up into his face.

"Kathryn, please, tell me what that all was about," he said with a low voice.

She pushed her arm free and motioned him to follow her in to a nearby empty corridor.

"How could you say something like that?" she asked with an anger-filled voice.

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked confused.

"You just told Tom and B'Elanna that we had sex in the shower last night!"

"But I don't see the problem. We had sex in the shower last night!"

"I know that, but it would have been nice, if you'd kept that to yourself! Firstly, this is a very private matter, for me at least! Secondly, I'm the Captain of this ship. You just can't yell over the whole damn Holodeck that you sleep with me! Even though everybody knows it already." Her voice had risen with the last sentence and she looked around, hoping they still were alone.

She sighed.

"Look I may be overreacting right now. I just…" She pressed a hand against her temple, where she could feel a headache forming. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I just should go to bed early today."

"Okay," Chakotay whispered and kissed her hair. "I see you later. I love you."

"Love you, too."

**Day one 0600 Hours**

"Just what are you doing there Chakotay?" Kathryn laughed as she walked from the bathroom back into her living room, closing her bathrobe around her.

"I'm looking for a room for my new sand painting," he answered leisurely.

Kathryn chuckled.

"Just to get things clear…you're standing here in my quarters at 0600 hours in the morning, stark naked, measuring one of my walls of my quarters, because you're trying to figure out where to put your new sand painting? Did I mention you're stark naked?" she asked frowning.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Your point?"

She chuckled again, came up from behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Laying her head in his shoulder she inhaled his scent deeply. She just loved the smell of him.

"Chakotay?" she suddenly asked.

"Mmmhhh?"

"I know that we'll probably meet some bumps and stone down the road of this relationship, but please let me tell you: whatever will happen or may not happen, that I'll never forget this day and how happy you made me that you're willing to be a part of my life."

Chakotay turned around and took her face in his hands. He looked deeply into her eyes and said. "Kathryn, **I'm** the one who is lucky that you chose to be a part of my life and be sure that this the most amazing night of my entire life. You have no idea how much I love you. And you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine, you'll see. Understood?"

She nodded and was silent for a few seconds.

"And Chakotay?" she then asked with a frown.

At his reassuring nod she continued.

"Chakotay could we make it a standing order for you to run around naked in our quarters?"

"Woman!" he growled and she squealed as he flung her over his shoulder and marched back into the bedroom.

**Day 210**

Chakotay grumbled to himself as he put dinner in the heater unit again. This was the fifth evening in a row Kathryn had been late for dinner.

After that damned occurrence with Teero two weeks ago, he'd felt Kathryn withdraw more and more. She seldom would him let her touch anymore; he had the feeling she tried to avoid him and when he actually had time with her alone, she was often not able to look him in the eyes.

He knew they desperately needed to talk about what had happened.

"But how can I, when I never actually catch her alone?" he said to the empty room.

He had to wait for over half an hour longer until she finally arrived. _She looks tired_, he thought.

"You're late. What kept you so long?" he asked with a forced smile, as she sat down at the table and took the napkin to place it on her lap.

_I know I shouldn't reproach her, but if she would at least talk to me._

"I had to talk to Tuvok. It took longer than I expected. I'm sorry," she said apologizing, as she looked over his left shoulder on at a spot on the wall behind him.

"Well, you could have called. I had dinner prepared already and had to put it in the heater again." _Damn. I didn't want to say that._

He could see her stiffen and finally, for the first time in the last days, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with an icy voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to come out that way, but we have to talk," he said as he placed the lasagne in front of her and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kathryn asked coldly.

Chakotay gave her a disbelieving laugh.

"You can't seriously ask me that? I've barely seen you the last few days. I rarely catch you alone and when you're alone with me, I can't approach you properly. When I'm going to bed at night, you're asleep. Or feigning it," he mumbled the last sentence.

Kathryn angrily hurled her napkin on the table and got up.

"I don't have to listen to this." She shook her head.

"That's exactly what I mean, Kathryn! I don't know what to do anymore!" Chakotay raised his voice.

Kathryn paced her quarters like a caged animal. Suddenly she turned to Chakotay and screamed. "I just don't trust you anymore!" Tears sprang in her eyes when she saw Chakotay's shocked face. She brought her hand to her eyes and continued. "I know it wasn't you that locked me up in the brig and I know it wasn't you that forced Tuvok to prove his loyalty. I know it was Teero controlling you. But that knowledge doesn't seem to help me." Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I get nervous when I'm alone with you for more than a few minutes and I have trouble sleeping when you're in the same bed with me. I almost run and hide every time you touch me," she said the last sentence in a whisper.

Chakotay stood rooted to the spot, hurt showing in his face.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way." he said with a tight voice. "I already told you how much I regret this."

"I know, Chakotay and I'm sorry, too. I know all this in my head, but my body just doesn't react the way I want." She shrugged and placed a palm on her forehead. "I'm just so confused."

"So what do you want me to do?" Chakotay asked with a tired voice as he gripped the back of the chair for support. He watched Kathryn's back as she turned to watch the stars streaking by outside the window.

Finally, she sighed and with slumped shoulders she spoke. "I think we should stop seeing each other privately for a while, Chakotay."

"What?!" Chakotay felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. "You can't be serious!"

Kathryn turned to him.

"I think that's the only solution to save this relationship right now."

With long strides, Chakotay crossed the room to stand before her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"But I love you, Kathryn!"

She stiffened in his arms.

"Chakotay, please, let me go. I don't want this right now."

Chakotay took a step back and wiped with his hand across his face.

"So, how long should this break last?" he wanted to know.

Kathryn shook her head. "It's not that simple, Chakotay. I don't know how long it will take."

"I see," he finally said. "Well, I think I should pack some things from the bathroom now."

She nodded. "Okay."

He took a tentative step forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Kathryn."

"Yeah. I love you, too." _I think_

**Still the first day 0700 Hours**

Chakotay grinned as Kathryn leaned forward, scooped up some foam and put it on his head.

"That looks really stupid!" She laughed lightly and leaned back against his chest.

"You know I'll smell of rose perfume tomorrow…," he said as he took the foam away from his head again, as it was getting in his eyes.

"Hey…you said I could choose whichever bath oil I wanted…," she said defensively, as she slid lower in the warm water, which disappointed him a little bit, because the water and the foam now blocked his view on her breasts. He decided that more 'investigation' was in order and his hands slowly dropped into the water and sneaked their way across her stomach going north.

Kathryn laughed again and squirmed a little as he brushed past a ticklish spot.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked as he cupped one of her breasts with his right hand.

"Just checking if everything is in order", he answered.

"I've been thinking…," she continued.

"Oh, God…," he interrupted her, which earned him a punch from her elbow in his ribcage. "If you continue this I'll be black and blue and I'll have to go to sickbay. The doctor will want to know who's put me in this bad shape, you know."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "As I already said, I've been thinking…" He sighed deeply. She turned around to him with a mini death glare and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"Well…I've been thinking…," she began for the third time. "We could tear down the wall that separates our quarters…we would have much more space. _And_ we could have a bigger bathtub in here," she added grinning.

"Even bigger than now?" he exclaimed. "You can almost take a swim in this one!"

"No bathtub is big enough for me," she sighed as she felt one of his hands now definitely moving southwards. She turned her head, captured his lips with hers and moaned as his fingers found their target. She decided that they could talk about bathtubs later.

**Day 405**

He'd lost her.

The pain he felt as he saw her hugging and kissing a man, a practical stranger almost tore his heart to pieces. He'd seen how happy she'd looked as she sat there talking to Jaffen, holding his hand. Only weeks ago, she'd talked and looked at him the same way and even though the last weeks had been strained between them, he still could read her like an open book.

The last weeks had been hard for him. He'd tried to give Kathryn the time and space she needed in hope that they would find a way to overcome her fears and anxieties. Instead she'd become more and more withdrawn.

He knew _he_ was with her now. He'd seen how _he_ had entered her quarters some minutes ago. Rage build up in him as he imagined how he'd kiss her. In his mind he saw how _he_ touched her where had touched her once before and how she writhed with pleasure underneath _him_.

He got up from the sofa where he sat and paced the room. He even thought he heard her moaning _his_ name through the thin walls. He picked up an alien sculpture from his table and flung it across the room against the nearest wall. Crying out in rage, he saw the sculpture splinter into a thousand pieces. He turned around, grabbed his personal computer from his desk and flung it across the room. As if he'd let loose a wild animal he now started to pick up various pieces from his belongings and flung them across his quarters. After what seemed like hours to him, he finally fell to the ground exhausted, and buried his head in his hands.

His breath was erratic as he hunkered back on his heels and looked at the mess he'd made.

For the first time in the past seven years, he wished he'd never met her. _Damn you, Kathryn Janeway._ He got up from the floor with a stony face and stared at the wall that separated his quarters from hers.

"Well, Kathryn," he said to the empty room. "As you don't seem to need me anymore, I assure you I won't get in your way. We'll see how you'll cope." With that, he turned and left his devastated quarters.

She'd lost him.

She knew the moment she almost ran into him as he exited his quarters with angry strides. Almost bumping into him, barely managing to jump out of his way, she looked into his face as they both stood there staring at each other. She was shocked at how cold his eyes were as they bore into hers.

_It__ wasn't my fault, _hermind screamed when her mouth wasn't able to form the words._ I don't love him. I love you. I'm sorry about the last months. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say that I love you, that I need you! Don't leave me alone!_

"Commander," she was finally able to say.

"Captain," Chakotay nodded. "I'm happy you made it back safely. If you excuse me, I'm needed on the bridge."

"Of course, Commander," Janeway said quietly. "I'll see you there…"

Chakotay nodded and abruptly sidestepped her, leaving her standing alone in the corridor.

**Day 517**

_Home_. She still couldn't believe it. After the final battle against the Borg and the strange occurrence of meeting her older self, they practically stumbled upon Earth's doorstep.

One moment they were still over 30.000 thousand light years away from Earth and in the blink of an eye, they were suddenly home. If it hadn't been real, it would have been perfect stuff for a holo movie.

They would disembark the next morning. Kathryn put the book she was holding into the storage box and then sat on her bed, pausing for a moment in her last minute packing. This time tomorrow, she would be with her mother and sister, probably sipping some coffee and eating brownies.

She sighed as she thought about the last weeks and months. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she'd felt alone. There had been no more attending gatherings after her shift anymore and she seldom ate in the Mess Hall. Often she ate alone in her Ready Room late in the evenings; hours after her shift had ended. Her crew had long since stopped inviting her as she'd turned down too many invitations.

It hadn't been deliberate, it was just that her mouth was faster than her head and often she'd already declined an invitation before she was able to make up her mind.

She'd visited B'Elanna today in sickbay though. Well, visiting wasn't quite the right word. She'd stood there hiding in the Doctor's office while she watched B'Elanna and her newborn baby sleeping. Her fingers had itched to touch and to hold the newborn infant, but as she finally worked up the courage to walk over to the sleeping form, Miral had woken up and emitted a loud wail that had woken up her mother. Without making her presence known, Kathryn quietly slipped out of sickbay.

The door chime interrupted her musings. She knew only one person would dare to interrupt her now.

Sighing she got up from her bed and slowly moved to the dark living area.

"Computer, increase light to 50! Come in!" she commanded as the chime sounded a second time. The door swished open and she could see his silhouette against the bright light of the corridor.

"Hey," she said softly. "Come in, please."

"Hey," he too said softly as he stepped into her quarters, letting the doors shut behind him. "So….you made it…,"he continued with a low voice.

"Yes…but _we_ made it…I could never have done it without your help. I know I didn't say that often enough." She turned to the window and looked and at the green and blue planet that rotated outside. She turned back to him. "I want to thank you again, for everything … well …. just…you know what I mean," she trailed off. She didn't know where to look and so she settled on a spot on the wall just behind Chakotay's right shoulder.

"So, where are you going now?" she asked after some seconds of uncomfortable silence. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Chakotay cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'll go with Seven. Her aunt contacted her and we'll stay with her in Sweden."

"I see," Kathryn whispered. "I wish you well, Chakotay. Both of you," she said with a little louder voice. She made a move forward and hugged him. She felt awkward but then she felt his arms enclose around her and oh my…it still felt so good…

"Thank you, Kathryn. That means a lot to me." He let go of her again. "Well, I think I have to go now. Seven is waiting."

He turned back to the doors. Just before the mechanism triggered the doors to open he could hear Kathryn's voice.

"Chakotay?"

"Yes?" he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry," she said with glistening eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, too, Kathryn." With that, he stepped forward and left the room without looking back.

**still the first damn day 0800 ****hours**

Kathryn picked at her uniform as she stood next to Chakotay just out of reach of the sensor that triggered the doors to her quarters open. Just behind these doors, Voyager's crewmembers were going along their ways, doing their jobs. She didn't want to go there. Back to the bridge, back to being the Captain, back to take over the responsibility again - a responsibility that threatened to crush her with each passing day here in this hostile quadrant. She turned to Chakotay and laid her hands on his chest.

"Do you think everything will work out? With us, I mean." She asked with a whisper of doubt.

Chakotay took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on her nose and then her lips.

"Of course everything will work out. We'll be fine. Nothing could ever separate us. I love you." With that, he gave her hands another squeeze and stepped forward to trigger the doors open.

End

2008-01-27


End file.
